Research Base The MDCTR Research Base includes 69 investigators, 30 from the UM Department of Internal Medicine and 18 from other medical school departments including Pediatrics, Family Medicine, Medical Education, Ophthalmology, Obstetrics and Gynecology, Neurology, Physical Medicine and Rehabilitation, and Urology. Eight investigators come from the School of Public Health, 2 from the School of Social Work, 1 from the School of Nursing, 1 from the School of Dentistry, and 1 from the Institute for Social Research. In addition, 7 come from affiliated Universities and Research Institutes. Research Base investigators are united by their focus on developing, implementing, and evaluating evidence-based approaches to prevent and treat diabetes that can be disseminated and sustained in clinical and community settings outside of the traditional academic research setting. Interventions have been directed at patients, providers, practices, health systems, and communities. They have involved non-traditional study designs, novel measurements, and economic analyses; new intervention strategies, tools, and platforms; and a focus on health disparities, cultural competence, and community-based participatory research.